Love Is Not Consolation
by CrowX
Summary: After the opening of the tomb Damon is devastated. There is only one, no, two things that can console him, but will Stefan be able to do that for him? Even though he wanted it for so long himself? D/E/S, threesome
1. Chapter 1

Title: Love is not consolation. It is light.  
Author: Ayumie and CrowX  
Part: 1 of 4  
Fandom: Vampire Diaries (TV)  
Rating: NC-17  
Pairing: Damon/Elena/Stefan  
Word count: 2587  
Warnings: Incest, Threesome, Slash

Summary: After the opening of the tomb Damon is devastated. There is only one, no, two things that can console him, but will Stefan be able to do that for him? Even though he wanted it for so long himself? D/E/S

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

Many thanks to my new betareader darkkite23. I'm so glad for your help! Hugs!

.

* * *

**Love is not consolation**

.**  
**

_Love is not consolation. It is light._

Friedrich Nietzsche (1844-1900)

.

.

**Chapter 1**

.

.

The tomb had been opened, but Damon didn't find Katherine inside. He stood outside, staring blankly ahead, clearly in shock.

Seeing Damon in this unguarded state, Elena went over and hugged him tightly, not caring about Stefan's disapproving glance. Damon barely responded, but held her against him. Despite her empathy for him, Elena couldn't help getting flustered at the nearness.

xxxoooxxx

Stefan was livid on the inside when his girlfriend hugged his brother, but he wasn't sure about the reason. On the one hand, he thought that Damon was feigning sadness, to get her sympathy and a step closer to taking Elena away from Stefan. However, on the other hand, there was also jealousy for Damon. He felt an old, nearly forgotten emotion reappearing: wanting to take care of his big brother like in times past.

And then there was the small hidden wish to have his brother like in the dreams he used to have.

xxxoooxxx

Damon still wasn't sure what had gone wrong. By now he should have been reunited with Katherine, happily celebrating her rescue. Only Katherine wasn't there and she never had been. It was still hard to process.

At first, he thought that something had gone terribly wrong, that Katherine had been taken somewhere else or was killed by his father before that church had been set on fire. Only after he had gotten the truth out of Anna did the shock really set in.

Somehow, Damon managed to get back to the boarding house and all but collapsed in front of the fireplace. He stared at the flames without seeing anything, barely registering Stefan's presence as his brother came into the room.

xxxoooxxx

After accompanying Elena home, Stefan went back to the boarding house, not knowing if his brother would still be there. Elena had admonished him to take care of his brother, clearly very worried, and Stefan had been hard pressed not to say that he would, if Damon let him.

He saw Damon sitting in the den in front of the fireplace, again looking without focus. Stefan sat next to him, not too close so as not to disturb his brother. It was a situation way out of his normal established dealings with Damon.

"I am truly sorry for your loss."

xxxoooxxx

Stefan's presence registered only slowly and it took Damon a moment to lift his head. Lips twisting, he turned to face his brother.

"No, you're not. You didn't want her back. You never really loved her – that's what you said, wasn't it?"

He wished Stefan would just leave him alone. The last thing he needed right now was his brother's self-righteous preaching and he felt sure that the next words out of that mouth would be 'I told you so.' And even if they weren't – Stefan's pity was bound to be just as galling.

After a moment Damon sighed. He wasn't feeling up to an argument and it had been a long time since they had a conversation that didn't end in one.

"Go away, brother. Just... go away."

xxxoooxxx

Not knowing what else to do, Stefan did as requested. He was at his wits end since he never before had to deal with such a situation regarding his brother. He only knew that he wanted to help his brother, be there for him. Especially since he felt responsible for all that happened. Deciding that Elena could help him – she had seemed so understanding of Damon before - he went to her house.

xxxoooxxx

Elena was writing in her journal about the failed attempt at the tomb when there was the familiar knock at the window. Stefan. She let him in with a smile that faded when she saw his lost expression. Hugging him she asked quietly:

"Is anything wrong with Damon? Why didn't you stay with him?"

Over the last week Elena had found out that she had a better connection, or an understanding, with Damon, than his own brother did.

xxxoooxxx

Sighing heavily, Stefan moved to sit on his girlfriend's bed.

"He's... not well. He just sits there and stares at the fire. It's… I've never seen him this way. I tried to talk to him, but he sent me away. I just don't know what to do..."

Stefan hated feeling helpless. He knew that he was supposed to disapprove of Damon, but right now, he would have given anything to have his arrogant, abrasive brother back. Only Damon didn't want his help. He looked at Elena. Stefan still didn't really want her to get involved with his brother, still thinking it would be dangerous, but...

"Do you think that there is anything we can do?"

xxxoooxxx

Elena shook her head, worried about Damon.

"I'm truly afraid for him. There's nothing in his life now. I hope he doesn't do anything drastic."

Looking at her boyfriend she sat next to him, touching him lightly.

"Maybe I can help him; we have an understanding after all. But knowing Damon, it will involve more than you are able to accept, not just some consoling words. And disregarding me for a moment… you have to realize what your feelings for your brother truly are. On one hand, you seem to hate him, but then you want to comfort him. Even if Damon did claim to hate you, he never really tried to kill you. What does this tell you? Of course he doesn't want your pity, even though you were best friends long ago, now you're like strangers."

xxxoooxxx

Stefan sighed even as he pulled Elena against him. The thought of her comforting Damon was disquieting to say the least and enough to ignite a confused mix of lust and jealousy in Stefan's stomach. It didn't help that he was certain that Damon would try to take Elena away from him once the shock wore off.

"Do you really want to... help him?"

For a moment Stefan fell silent.

"I'm supposed to hate him. And I tried to, I really did, but I... can't. He's my brother."

There was something else he didn't quite voice yet. Perhaps the shock would be good for Damon. Perhaps he would change.

xxxoooxxx

Elena cuddled closer to Stefan.

"I truly want to help him. I feel for him and no matter what happens, I want to see him up and well again. Stefan, I know what you're afraid of, but don't worry, he will never break us up. I love you!"

After a while she detached herself.

"Could you take me to the boarding house?"

Climbing out of the window Stefan carried her to the car, driving back to the boarding house.

xxxoooxxx

Quietly they went inside and Stefan let her inside the den.

"Good luck," he whispered and went to sit on the stairs, in hearing range if anything would need his attention.

xxxoooxxx

Hesitantly Elena approached Damon. He was as Stefan had described, slumped on the couch. Carefully she sat beside him, her heart going out to him.

"Hey, Damon."

xxxoooxxx

Damon slowly lifted his eyes. Although looking at Elena brought forth a fresh wave of pain, her warm presence was comforting and he unconsciously shifted closer.

"She was never in the tomb. She... has been free all along."

At the sound of the girl's suppressed gasp, Damon gritted his teeth.

"Does _he _know that you're here?"

To think that he had been punishing his little brother for nothing at all. And now their relationship was probably beyond fixing. That Stefan should trust him with his girlfriend was unbelievable - although it was more likely that he simply trusted Elena. Damon wondered if he had ever done anything to deserve her sympathy. Nothing came to mind.

xxxoooxxx

Elena was enraged on Damon's behalf. Never would she have believed that anybody could be so cruel. But she held her thoughts back. Seeing him coming closer, she took it as an invitation and carefully pulled him into her arms. At Damon's question she lifted an eyebrow.

"Of course he knows. Damon, he worries about you, honestly. But I would have come over anyway. I'm worried, too."

Damon didn't reply for a long time and Elena just held him, burying her fingers in his silky hair. It felt the same as Stefan's. Stroking through it, her mind wandered off, thinking about the two brothers and their twisted relationship.

xxxoooxxx

Meanwhile, Stefan went to his room after hearing what had happened with Katherine. Even though he'd always seen her as a manipulative bitch after the compulsion wore off, he couldn't believe it. Since Damon was accepting Elena's empathy Stefan decided to give them space, entirely trusting Elena. Taking out his journal Stefan wrote about the happenings and sadly concluded:

_"I wish it would be me holding Damon close, giving him comfort and having him accept it. But he would never let me…"_

xxxoooxxx

Closing his eyes, Damon enjoyed the warmth of Elena's embrace. Any other day he would have let his hands wander a little, but right at that moment he was too lost for even that. Also, he had the suspicion that should he try to take advantage, she would pronounce him well enough to leave alone.

"Will you stay with me?"

At her nod, Damon shifted until he was lying on the sofa with his head in Elena's lap. Right before he went to sleep, he found himself wishing that Stefan was there, too.

xxxoooxxx

When he didn't hear anything for more than an hour, Stefan sneaked down into the den. Elena and Damon were both fast asleep, looking so comfortable with each other it made his stomach twist. He gently touched her shoulder.

"Are you ok? We should get you into a proper bed."

xxxoooxxx

Elena whispered as to not wake Damon.

"I don't want to leave him. It's comfortable enough here."

She looked down to Damon, smiling gently when she saw that in sleep his face was finally relaxed.

"Can you fetch us some blankets?"

Stefan nodded with an unreadable face and Elena sighed silently. She didn't want to be another Katherine, but trying to mediate between them was walking a fine line. She decided to try something, hoping it wouldn't backfire. When Stefan came back with blankets and more cushions she gestured vaguely in the direction of Damon's feet.

"Why don't you join us? The couch seems to be for four people rather than two. I think it would be good for him when he sees that you care."

She covered Damon and herself with two blankets, leaning back into a comfy cushion.

xxxoooxxx

When Damon woke, he was surprised that not only was Elena still at his side, but Stefan was fast asleep on the other end of the couch, one hand resting on Damon's calf. Even in his sleep his brother's face was tense and a little worried.

After a moment, Damon sat up. He still wasn't feeling anywhere close to his usual self, but the turmoil inside of him had quieted down a bit. He was hungry. Looking up, Damon found that Elena's eyes were open. This was the point where he'd usually make a smart remark about sleeping together. Instead, he just managed a shaky smirk.

"Hello."

xxxoooxxx

Smiling at his attempt Elena replied, happy to see that Stefan had stayed the whole night.

"Good morning. Did you sleep well or do vampires actually get a crick in the neck?"

Damon shook his head. He looked hungry and Elena stood up with the intent to make coffee.

"Just lay down a bit, I bring coffee and blood. And yes, I know, blood bags, not the animal stuff."

xxxoooxxx

Stefan woke up slightly disoriented, but soon remembered the night before. He looked up to see his brother staring at him. Realizing that his hand was still clutching to Damon's leg, he let go as if he was burned.

"I'm sorry, you know, dreaming… didn't want to let you go away…," he grinned embarrassed.

Luckily Elena came back, apparently from the kitchen if the smell of coffee and blood was any indication. Surprised, Stefan saw her carrying a tray with coffee mugs for everyone and two big cups full of warmed blood. Sniffing he realized there was animal and human blood, right next to some cookies. His girlfriend had adapted amazingly well to the vampire household, he thought stumped.

xxxoooxxx

Damon raised his eyebrow at his brother's words. The truth was that he had kind of liked Stefan touching him. They used to touch a lot, back when they were still human, still best friends and never really stopped even after their relationship went to hell.

When Elena reappeared, Damon hungrily gulped down the blood, noting that the temperature was just right. It still wasn't as good as fresh from the source, but he wasn't about to mention that fact to Elena. He chased it down with some coffee.

"Thank you. Has anyone ever told you that you're a sweet little housekeeper?"

Damon managed a rough approximation of his famous grin – at least it was good enough to make Stefan roll his eyes. After a moment his brother cleared his throat.

"Well, now that we're all up and functioning, I think I'd better get changed. And we're all in need of a shower. Who'd like to go first?"

xxxoooxxx

After a "ladies first" gesture, Elena went upstairs to shower, enjoying the hot water massaging her slightly hurting back. Maybe they should just sleep in a bed next night, she thought, but then caught herself and blushed. Her mind was showing her scenarios she should better forget soon, if she didn't want to be caught blushing every time seeing the brothers. But Elena couldn't help but take pleasure at her imaginary pictures.

After the shower she dressed and texted Jenna, telling her she was staying at Stefan's for the weekend.

xxxoooxxx

Stefan checked their blood supply and found it nearly empty.

"We should drive to the next city, getting blood. If you steal blood from this town's hospital again, the council will get suspicious. And I would like to go to another butcher for the same reason - if the hunters won't find any game, they'll wonder, too."

xxxoooxxx

Elena insisted on accompanying them, so they took Damon's car. They wouldn't be able to take the blood until later, when everybody at the hospital was busy and distracted, so they strolled through the streets for a while. The deed itself was almost too easy, now that Damon had two people to run distractions.

In the evening Damon once again started to drink. There was nothing else to do to keep his thoughts at bay. Both, Stefan and Elena were watching him with worried eyes, but he ignored them - he was good at that, after all.

.

.

**TBC**

.

**_Please leave me a review and let me know what you think. It's a new genre for me after all... :-)_**

**l**

**l**

**v**


	2. Chapter 2

**Title:** Love is not consolation  
**Author:** Ayumie and CrowX  
**Part:** 2 of 4  
**Fandom:** Vampire Diaries (TV)  
**Rating:** NC-17  
**Pairing: **Damon/Elena/Stefan  
**Warnings:** Incest, Threesome, Slash

**Summary: **After the opening of the tomb Damon is devastated. There is only one thing that can console him, but will Stefan be able to do that for him? Even though he wanted it for so long himself? D/E/S

Many thanks to my new beta reader **darkkite23**. I'm so glad for your help! Hugs!

**Disclaimer:** All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

.

* * *

.

**Love is not consolation**

_Love is not consolation. It is light._

Friedrich Nietzsche (1844-1900)

.

**Chapter 2**

.

It had been more fun than Elena would have believed, stealing the blood bags. She didn't even feel very guilty, but resolved to go to donate blood later as compensation.

But now in the evening, Damon was very withdrawn, staring into space and drinking glass after glass of his favorite scotch. Stefan and Elena sat on each side of him, watching one movie after another. Elena hoped that just their presence would give Damon some comfort.

xxooXXooxx

Pulling Elena aside, Stefan whispered into her ear.

"You are right, we cannot leave him alone. There's no telling what he might do. But I won't subject you to another night on the couch – he'll just have to sleep in our room."

xxooXXooxx

Hearing Stefan asking her about the sleeping arrangements she tried unsuccessfully to fight the blush. She nodded in agreement. When it got late, Stefan went ahead to prepare the bed and Elena moved in front of Damon.

"Come with me, Damon, the couch is not _that_ comfortable. We'll sleep in Stefan's bed tonight."

Not wanting to get into any discussion she grabbed Damon's arm and pulled him up.

xxooXXooxx

Elena's words shocked Damon right out of his trance-like state. Sleep together? In Stefan's bed? He glanced at his brother only to receive a guarded nod. Clearly Stefan had at least been informed of Elena's intentions, although he probably wasn't very enthusiastic about it.

"You do realize that I don't own any pajamas?"

"Well, we're not all nudist sleepers. You can have some of my sweatpants," his brother shot back.

Noting Elena's flushed face, Damon considered saying that he couldn't possibly fit into Stefan's clothes. However, considering that he was currently wearing one of his brother's shirts, he didn't think he'd be able to pull that argument off.

Ten minutes later, the three of them were standing in front of Stefan's bed, which suddenly looked quite small.

"So, who gets to sleep in the middle?"

xxooXXooxx

It was awkward when they were finally standing in front of the bed. But after a few moments Elena thought it was getting ridiculous. She went to the left side, knowing that Stefan preferred the right and patted in the middle.

"Come on then guys, I'm tired and this is stupid. Damon, be happy, you're going to be in the middle."

They both complied and Elena turned on her side to look over to Stefan. He was looking at her relieved, happy that Damon was complying with her wishes. Elena put one arm over Damon's body to hold hands with Stefan. It was like hugging Damon between them.

xxooXXooxx

"Good night, Elena... big brother," Stefan said quietly. He hadn't called Damon like this for a long time, it had been his nickname when they'd been human.

xxooXXooxx

Even though Elena and Stefan probably just meant to keep him from sneaking out and wreaking havoc, Damon couldn't help but enjoy his new position. With the two of them holding hands, it was almost like they were hugging him.

Not sure how his gesture would be received, Damon reached out and settled Elena's head against his shoulder. On his other side Stefan sighed and shifted until their feet touched. He had called Damon big brother. It was a good feeling and for the first time in days Damon forgot all about Katherine.

"Good night."

xxooXXooxx

Stefan woke up early, feeling strangely content. Then he realized that during the night he had wrapped his whole body around Damon, his arms and legs tangled with his brother's. It was nice lying like that, and Stefan buried his face in his brother's back, inhaling the familiar scent. He heard that the other two were still asleep and grinning he decided to enjoy the quiet.

xxooXXooxx

It wasn't the same for Elena when she woke up. Blushing madly she saw that she was nearly lying on Damon, buried into his chest with his head resting on hers. Damon seemed to be still asleep and so Elena slowly backed away.

But when she sat up, she glanced over to Stefan and noticed that he was wrapped up around his brother. Thinking that it was very cute, she tried desperately not to ponder how hot those two brothers looked together, given that it was getting her aroused. But then she noticed Stefan looking at her.

xxooXXooxx

Stefan had watched Elena's reaction as she woke. He loved seeing his girlfriend first thing in the morning - it never failed to make him feel happy and grateful. The faint blush that spread over her lovely features puzzled Stefan though, and he wanted to kiss her embarrassment away. However, since Damon was still lying between them, that would have been highly inappropriate.

xxooXXooxx

Damon woke the second the mattress shifted. He didn't move, though, rather enjoying the way Stefan was pressing up against him. Apparently his little brother had had pleasant dreams. When he opened his eyes, Damon presented Elena with his dirtiest smile.

"How about a good morning kiss?"

He was definitely a little better - Damon hoped that Elena would still fix him breakfast.

xxooXXooxx

Elena shook her head in mock exasperation. Not wanting to be cornered, she bent down and kissed Damon on his forehead, laughing at his surprised and pouting face. She brushed through his hair and looked over to Stefan.

"His hair is even more mussed than yours."

Leaning over Damon she kissed Stefan on his lips, ignoring his attempt to stop her. With just some minor embarrassment Elena felt her breasts pressing against Damon's chest.

xxooXXooxx

The moment Elena's lips met his, Stefan forgot about anything else and he moaned quietly as their tongues played. He pushed against her and didn't realize that his lower body met with his brother's.

xxooXXooxx

Pretending that Elena was crowding him, Damon shifted until he got an arm around her. He had always been curious about what Elena and Stefan were like when they were alone together and, suddenly, it seemed like he would get a glimpse. More than a glimpse, in fact.

Damon groaned harshly as suddenly Stefan's hips collided with his. He had been hard ever since he had woken up and the friction didn't help. Neither did the fact that he had actually had his fair share of dirty fantasies regarding his younger brother and the women in their lives.

"Hey, if you are going to keep that up, don't complain if I join in."

xxooXXooxx

Hearing Damon's words Stefan jumped away in a hurry. Despite the fact that his brother's words created a fantasy not unlike his own half forgotten dreams, Stefan was backing off. He looked over to his girlfriend and saw Damon's arm around her.

"Could you please make us breakfast again, Elena? I'm going to shower." he asked, trying to get any semblance of normalcy back.

xxooXXooxx

Elena wasn't sure how to act. The way Stefan was ignoring Damon's words and his flustered appearance made her suspicious. Deep in thought, she hurried with the breakfast and went back to the room to talk to Damon. Luckily the shower was still on, therefore Stefan wouldn't hear a word. Damon was lying in bed, hands behind his head.

"Did you know that it was Stefan who brought me to comfort you two days ago? And did you know that it was Stefan's idea to sleep in his room, since it's more comfortable? He told me that he doesn't hate you, Damon. But what are your feelings regarding him? Honestly?"

xxooXXooxx

Damon sat up with a frown. He wasn't sure just where Elena was going with this line of conversation or even if he wanted to talk about this at all. Anyone else he would have shot down right away. Finally Damon shook his head.

"It's not that simple. No matter what Stefan says, too many things have happened for our relationship to go back to the way it used to be. Sometimes I hate him. Sometimes I don't. He'll always be my brother, though. He'll never be rid of me."

He was aware of how possessive he sounded, but that couldn't be helped. Stefan was his and so, to some extent, was Elena. Right now the girl nodded as though she had seen right through him. Looking towards the bathroom where Stefan was taking his shower, Damon wondered what scheme the two of them had concocted.

xxooXXooxx

Elena had to bite back her smile as she read between the lines. It was practically a statement to never leave Stefan and she also heard regret for his attitude in all the years passed.

"Maybe you should tell him that. But with unmistakable words, since Stefan really can't understand ambiguity. He truly believes that you hate him for what happened, that you still resent him for his diet and for a thousand other things. It's the main - no, the only reason for his brooding and depression."

xxooXXooxx

Baffled, Damon shook his head. It had been years and years since he had got any reaction out of Stefan that wasn't tinged with disgust and anger. Granted, he hadn't really been trying – quite the opposite, in fact. Still, it was hard to believe that his little brother should care about what Damon thought of him. Besides, he wasn't sure he was even capable of telling Stefan any of the things Elena had suggested.

xxooXXooxx

Elena drank some coffee, munching on the biscuits while looking pensively at Damon.

"There's one thing I'm very curious. When you both were with her at the same time… had it been like a threesome?"

She was deeply blushing now, relieved that Stefan was taking a long shower, probably to avoid Damon.

xxooXXooxx

At the girl's next question, Damon raised an eyebrow.

"Why? Are you planning to take our relationship to the next level? I always knew you had it in you."

Elena was flushing madly, so after a moment Damon relented.

"She never really said so, but I could tell that she had her plans. We never really got around to it, though."

xxooXXooxx

Trying to reign her blush in, Elena replied hastily to prevent any misunderstandings.

"I was just curious about it… Though if you want to repair your relationship with Stefan, you better refrain from making any saucy comments."

Elena shook her head, exasperated. Right then, Stefan finally emerged from the bathroom, steam following his towel clad body. Apparently, he'd forgotten his fresh clothes.

Elena stared at his chest entranced, her half-eaten biscuit forgotten in her hand.

xxooXXooxx

Stefan was a little self-conscious when both his girlfriend and his brother were looking at him with what could only be described as a hungry look. He hurried over to his closet, not realizing that he was losing his towel too early in the process of dressing.

xxooXXooxx

It had been a long time since Damon had stared like this at anyone. Of course he regularly saw Stefan in various states of undress, but after the events of this morning Damon _wanted_. So he stared at that pale ass and imagined all the things he might do to it. Any lingering misgivings over the identity of its owner were quickly discarded.

After all, there was no reason whatsoever why Damon shouldn't get what he wanted. Particularly since it could be blamed on the shock he had suffered.

xxooXXooxx

If Stefan had had enough blood in him he, too, would have blushed. As it was, he pulled on his jeans with jerky motions and hurriedly shrugged into a shirt.

"What?"

xxooXXooxx

A blazing hot feeling spread out from her center and Elena forgot to take a breath or two. Even though she already knew Stefan's body in detail, every time he managed to make her want him so much. In their relationship Stefan was being more passive, obviously afraid to hurt her. She often wondered how it would be when he finally let himself go.

Not caring about Damon being there Elena stood up, sauntering over to her already dressed boyfriend. Damn that vampire speed, she thought disappointed. Not able to speak she choose to act and drew his head down to bite on his lips lightly, turning it into a full-blown make-out session. After a few moments Stefan was exploring her mouth and Elena moaned, pushing her still pajamas clad body against him.

Both Stefan and Elena were so occupied with themselves that they didn't hear Damon move towards them.

xxooXXooxx

The sight of his brother and the girl they both desired was incredibly hot. It was difficult to believe that only two days ago he had believed that he would never want anything again. In a rare moment of self-awareness, Damon realized that he had been incredibly stupid. This was way better than Katherine could have ever been.

Damon moved forward until he was right behind Elena, pressing against her body. Stefan's hands were trapped between the girl's back and Damon's chest, while Damon's own hands settled on his brother's hips.

"The two of you are fucking hot together. And I'm still very distressed. Now, usually I'd try and comfort myself by having an orgy or two but - as I assume you wouldn't approve of that - here's an alternate suggestion: The two of you comfort me instead."

.

**TBC**

.


	3. Chapter 3

**Title: Love is not consolation**  
Author: Ayumie and CrowX  
Part: 3 of 4  
Fandom: Vampire Diaries (TV)  
Rating: NC-17  
Pairing: Damon/Elena/Stefan  
Word count: ~3300

_**Warnings: Incest, Slash, THREESOME**** (it is posted under Damon/Elena, but it is also Stefan/Damon and Elena/Stefan)**_

Summary: After the opening of the tomb Damon is devastated. There is only one thing that can console him, but will Stefan be able to do that for him? Even though he wanted it for so long himself? D/E/S

Many thanks to my fast and thorough beta reader **darkkite23!**

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

.

* * *

.

**Love is not consolation**

.**  
**

_Love is not consolation. It is light._

Friedrich Nietzsche (1844-1900)

.

**Chapter 3**

.**  
**

Elena wasn't sure how to react. She knew what she wanted in this moment and it was exactly what Damon had suggested. But she let Stefan decide what to do and pressed further into her boyfriend's hard body, feeling the beginning of an erection pressing into her stomach, combined with the hardness pushing into her back.

xxooxx

Hearing Damon's words, Stefan stood stock-still. His mind couldn't believe that Damon had really suggested this. Shocked, he wanted to get away, they were both too near and he could smell both their arousals. It was too much, but he was trapped, feeling Damon's hands reaching down to cup his ass, Elena pressed against his front. Never mind that this was a deep buried fantasy coming true, Stefan tried to escape this situation.

"What are you saying, Damon, are you insane? You're my brother!"

xxooxx

Refusing to let Stefan get away, Damon tightened his grip. His brother felt good under his hands, all firm flesh and strong muscles.

"Yes. Yes, I think I am. Insane, that is. And your brother. So should I go looking for candidates for my orgy? Because I'm sure there are lots of agreeable girls in Elena's class I haven't met yet. Talking about our girlfriend..."

Damon leaned forward to breathe in the girl's scent, sighing appreciatively at her obvious arousal. Elena was obviously right there with him, was even shifting subtly between their bodies, seeking friction.

"Can you smell her? I know you can. She wants this and knowing what a considerate boyfriend you are..."

xxooxx

At that moment Elena didn't really care much about Damon's not so hidden threats against her classmates. Maybe this right now was a solution, or would it even worsen the relationship between the brothers? Or maybe it would evolve into something completely different altogether?

"Stefan, don't listen to Damon. Just do what you truly want, deep inside you. I won't mind, far from it. But you're my boyfriend, if you don't wanna do it, I won't."

xxooxx

Stefan's mind was reeling. It was so tempting to give in. Would it be so bad if he did? He supposed that their relationship couldn't get any worse anyway. But then there was the fear of Damon stealing Elena away. He locked his eyes with Damon, seeing lust for himself, not only for Elena. Hesitantly he brushed one hand against Damon's chest, feeling his way downwards.

"You want me, Damon? Not stealing Elena? Me, as in your brother, a guy? Prove it."

xxooxx

Triumph was welling in Damon's chest. He was winning; Stefan was giving in. Moaning at the feel of those hands on his body, Damon allowed himself a smile.

"I want both of you. Elena is beautiful, and so are you. Why take one when I can have two? And just for your information, I have been with men before."

That wasn't the whole truth, but Damon just couldn't bring himself to say that he was desperately scared of being alone, being without purpose, and that Stefan and Elena were the only thing in this world that meant anything to him.

xxooxx

Stefan drew a sharp breath as he felt Damon's erection under his fingers. He kept his eyes on Elena, though, needing the reassurance of her presence. Even now Stefan wasn't at all sure what was happening.

"Elena? You keep telling me that I shouldn't listen to what he says. So what is Damon really trying to tell us here?"

xxooxx

Trying to think clearly Elena answered honestly, knowing that Damon wouldn't like it. But Stefan needed to hear it.

"Stefan, we are the only two people in Damon's life right now. He doesn't hate you and is very possessive of you, and me too, I think. From what I see, you both wanted each other for a long time. Why don't we try it? I …"

Elena drifted off, embarrassed to say it. Clearing her throat she whispered:

"I want it, too. Want to see you both touching each other. It is so hot."

She turned and looked into Damon's eyes, joining her hand with Stefan's on Damon's erection. Pushing her rear into Stefan's hardness they began to touch Damon.

xxooxx

Stefan gave up and caved in. He needed so much to touch his brother and to kiss him. In the back of his mind he realized that he'd wanted it for so many decades. He bent over his girlfriend to Damon, studying his face. He'd lost his smirk and was looking surprisingly lost. Carefully Stefan leaned in and touched the lips he fantasized about with his own.

xxooxx

Damon listened indignantly to Elena's words but just as he was about to open his mouth to contradict her, he caught sight of Stefan's expression. His little brother was looking at him with hope and longing.

The kiss that followed was nothing short of incredible. Damon pressed forward, loving the feeling of Elena's breasts against his chest even as he thrust his tongue into Stefan's mouth. He should have had this months ago, years ago.

Realizing that they had to be careful not to hurt the girl between them, Damon took a step back without breaking contact.

"Bed. Now."

xxooxx

Refusing to let his nervousness show, Stefan nodded. Elena had said that she didn't mind - they didn't lie to each other, so it must be the truth.

xxooxx

They moved on to the unmade bed, tumbling on it in a mess of arms and legs. Elena began to undress Stefan, wanting to see and feel his glorious body. Damon was leaning back, apparently enjoying the show. She kissed Stefan, slow and deep this time and then looked in Damon's direction.

"I want to kiss him, too."

Seeing Stefan's still reluctant consent Elena hesitantly moved over to Damon's side, drinking in the sight of his exposed chest. Running her fingers over it like she had wanted for quite some time she leaned over him, brushing her curtain-like hair aside for Stefan to see.

Elena began to lick Damon's lips, demanding entrance. When Damon complied Elena explored his mouth, mapping the teeth, playing with his tongue. She heard a moan behind her and then her boyfriend began to divest her of her few clothes.

xxooxx

Elena's kiss was even sweeter than he had anticipated and Damon wasn't ashamed to admit that he had spent long hours wondering just what kind of kisser the girl in front of him would be. Once he realized what Stefan was trying to do, Damon quickly moved to assist him. Together, they pulled off Elena's pajama top. She was utterly beautiful.

Damon pulled back a little to watch Stefan cup those pert breasts in his hands and rub the nipples. Thinking it unfair that nobody was touching him, Damon took one of his brother's hands and drew it onto his own body, only to start caressing Elena himself.

xxooxx

Damon's skin was cooler than Elena's, but just as soft. Stefan couldn't get enough. It was still hard to believe that he should actually get this, be allowed to touch and kiss without fear of recriminations. He kept watching Elena's expression, though, looking for any sign of discomfort.

xxooxx

Moaning Elena enjoyed to have both vampires caressing her breasts. She opened her eyes to see Stefan watching her as he touched his brother. Smiling lightly at him she licked her lips. She wanted to see more and decided to say so.

"Stefan, can you kiss Damon once more, his lips, his chest and…,"

She stopped as Stefan began to comply. It was utterly breathtaking to watch. Sucking in the suddenly heavy air she saw their tongues colliding in a messy kiss, her boyfriend kissing down Damon's throat, sucking there for quite some time, down to his nipples.

xxooxx

Stefan was surprised by how bold his girlfriend stated her desires. Since it was just what he also wanted to do he obeyed and began to devour his brother's lips and skin. Damon's eyes were dark with lust and Stefan shuddered.

Displaying more confidence than he felt, Stefan kissed down to the tent in the sweat pants and pulled them off. Entranced, he watched his brother's smooth cock; he was slightly longer than himself but not as thick. Smelling Elena's heavy scent mixed with his brother's lust made Stefan bending his head, sucking lightly on the flushed head.

xxooxx

Damon watched breathlessly as Stefan slowly bent down to lick his cock. He could still feel the nip of those teeth on his neck and suddenly wished that his brother had bitten harder, had drawn blood. Feeling dazed, Damon wondered what he tasted like to Stefan.

Unable to watch any longer, he turned his head to look at Elena instead. The girl was slowly stroking her own stomach, eyes glazed over with lust. Damon wanted to touch her. He propped himself up on his elbows and graced Elena with a mischievous smile.

"I think you're overdressed. Why don't you come here? No need to be shy... Oh, fuck!"

Stefan had suddenly plunged forward and swallowed him to the root. Biting back a sudden wave of jealousy, Damon thought that he was going kill whoever had taught his brother to do this.

xxooxx

Stefan was laughing inside when he hear his brother's faltering words. It was nice being able to surprise his normally so self-assured brother. He let Damon continue to thrust in his mouth for a while, but then turned his attention to Elena.

xxooxx

She had pushed off her pajama bottom and crawled over to them, pressing against Damon from behind. Stefan kissed her over his brother's body, like they had after waking up. Both of them were moaning, falling in rhythm with Damon's heavy breathing.

Elena loved how she could taste Damon's flavor mixed with the familiar taste of Stefan. During the kiss she began to rub against Damon's back, caressing his ass. One hand trailed down to take care of Stefan's erection. It wasn't so easy to take care of two people instead of one, she realized. But on the other side it was even more satisfying.

xxooxx

Stefan moaned into Elena's mouth even as Damon's hands once more grasped his ass and pulled him in, rubbing them against each other. They collapsed into a heap of tangled limbs, half laughing as they slowly pulled apart. Stealing a kiss from first one then the other, Damon used the chance to slide an questing hand down Elena's stomach and between her legs.

"So who gets to fuck whom? I think we should let the lady decide, don't you, Stef?"

Suddenly a thought occurred to him and he trailed his free hand over his brother's stomach.

"Have you ever been fucked?"

xxooxx

Stefan gulped when both turned their questioning gaze to him. Glad that he couldn't blush he replied truthfully:

"There wasn't much I haven't done in the sixties. It was during my university years at Berkeley. With my human friends I tried nearly everything."

xxooxx

Elena was looking very surprised, happy to discover another side to the normally closed-off Stefan.

"Wow, I'd never believed you were one of the hippies."

Her eyes were glinting calculating. She sucked on her fingers and trailed them down to where Damon was cupping Stefan's ass. He apparently predicted her intention and spread the pale globes to make way for her circling Stefan's hole.

"Since I get to decide I propose this: first you'll take Stefan and he me, and for the second round - I'm sure you have enough stamina - you can switch positions. Okay?"

xxooxx

In spite of the hot dart of jealousy in his stomach, Damon broke into delighted laughter. Elena was such a minx!

"Sounds perfect. I knew you had it in you... always thought it was a shame you were wasting your time with my boring brother..."

Elena was blushing a little, but she was refusing to look away even as one of her fingers pushed into Stefan's body. Leaning over, Damon opened a drawer of Stefan's nightstand and tossed her a small tube.

"Lube. Use it. You'll need it to get him ready for me."

xxooxx

"You would be surprised, Damon, how much not boring Stefan is in bed…"

Elena sank to her knees and put some lube on her fingers. She looked up to Stefan's expectant face and pushed one finger inside again. Seeing his hard cock in front of her, she began to lick it simultaneously. At least this was familiar. Even though Damon wouldn't believe it, they had sucked each other a few times already.

xxooxx

Stefan moaned at the double feeling, his surprise already waning. He had always suspected that Elena could be more fierce in the bedroom. Not wanting to leave her out he looked over to his brother, who was staring at them, stroking his own cock.

"Brother, you should attend to Elena when she's preparing me for you, don't you think?"

xxooxx

"I'm being selfish, ain't I? Well, it's your own fault for putting on such a good show."

Damon couldn't help but grin, touched by the fact that Stefan would encourage him to pleasure Elena in such a way. He lifted the girl effortlessly, maneuvering her into a more accessible position. Teasing her with his fingers first, Damon slowly kissed his way up her thigh.

xxooxx

Stefan struggled to keep his eyes open. He loved to watch his girlfriend's face soften with pleasure and it looked like Damon knew what he was doing. Realizing that he was closer than he had thought, Stefan grasped Elena's wrist to still her movements.

"Okay. That's... enough. If you are ready, we might want to get started?"

xxooxx

Elena crawled up Stefan's body, and began to kiss first him and then Damon. Wondering about how it would be the best way, she laid down on the bed and spread her legs, feeling no embarrassment at all, just a very intense lust.

"Take me, Stefan, and then I want to see how Damon takes you."

xxooxx

Stefan groaned at that sight and, without further ado, complied. He sank inside Elena's warm body, but didn't move since he was so close already. Holding his breath he waited for Damon, never looking back from Elena's eyes. This was the turning point, when Damon did it, everything would change. But his girlfriend was right there with him and Stefan believed that it would be for the best.

"What are you waiting for, Damon, you heard the lady."

xxooxx

The sight alone was about enough to undo Damon: His brother was looking back over his shoulder, waiting to be taken. Pressing a brief kiss to one broad shoulder, Damon briefly thanked every deity he knew that Stefan was a vampire and thus couldn't be hurt - much.

Positioning himself, Damon slowly, steadily pushed in. The tightness was almost excruciating. He heard Stefan's shuddering gasps, saw that he was driving him forward into Elena, but he just couldn't stop himself. Once he was fully sheathed, Damon let out a sharp breath.

"Is that what you had in mind, brother?"

xxooxx

Even though Stefan knew that it would hurt, the first seconds were painful. But he kept his eyes on his girlfriend and waited for it to pass. It didn't take too long and then he began to writhe against Damon and Elena, moaning at the doubled feeling.

"Yes, so good. I can't believe it, Damon, you inside of me, you're my brother."

Stefan groaned at the kinkiness.

xxooxx

Elena didn't have to do anything other more than enjoy the forceful movements of Damon, which pushed Stefan inside of her. Her boyfriend's face was unforgettable at the moment the brothers were joined. The bliss was mirrored on Damon's face too and Elena knew that it had been the right decision.

She pulled Stefan's face to hers, kissing him messily, while her hands wandered down his body to where the brothers were connected, stroking his ass as well as Damon's erection sliding in and out.

xxooxx

Stefan's movements made it impossible to go slowly and all too soon Damon found himself pumping into that tight ass. The noises Elena made were intoxicating, accelerating steadily along with the pace of his thrusts. Damon loved being in control like this - he was drawing the moans from the two bodies beneath him. Changing the angle brought an even better result

"Can't believe it, either. But, God, it's good. Love seeing you like this, little brother. You, too, Elena."

xxooxx

Soon Stefan lost all ability to speak. His senses were rapidly overloading. He leaned down to kiss Elena, licking the sweat off her skin. She was panting, moaning with each breath even as she pushed up against him. They had little leeway, though, pressed down as they were by Damon's weight. Just when Stefan thought that he wouldn't be able to hold out much longer, he felt Elena still beneath him.

xxooxx

It was too much for her, Damon's thrusts through Stefan and seeing both brothers watching her. Elena screamed as the first shudders went through her body. Damon was still pushing into Stefan who relentlessly drove inside her.

Elena thrashed her head from one side to the other, groaning hoarsely. The intense feeling didn't diminish and for the first time she experienced this kind of prolonged orgasm, drifting from one high to the other.

xxooxx

Stefan couldn't hold back when his girlfriend tightened around him, and with a loud cry he came. Clenching around his brother's dick he bent down to kiss Elena.

"O God, Damon, Elena. You feel both so good."

xxooxx

Damon had barely time to enjoy the sight of Elena and his brother come beneath him before his own orgasm washed over him. He cried out, barely able to retain enough presence of mind to not lean forward and bite at Stefan's exposed nape.

Afterwards he immediately pulled out and rolled off, afraid that they might hurt Elena. Once Stefan had collapsed on the girl's other side, he gently brushed a strand of hair from her face.

"Are you all right? Not too rough?"

When Elena shook her head, Damon looked at his brother. Even now he didn't know what to say to Stefan, so he leaned over and kissed him instead.

xxooxx

Elena enjoyed the tenderness she always thought Damon was capable of. Lazily she stroked both hard and cold bodies, still basking in the afterglow. The brothers began to kiss over her chest and Elena took in the sight. It was fascinating to see how Damon was showing his emotional side, and it showed in the way he kissed his brother.

xxooxx

Stefan was clearly enjoying it, moaning because of the affection in the languid kiss.

"I love this, big brother. Wanted this for so long."

With a longing glance he looked deep in his brother's eyes. "Want you always, Damon."

xxooxx

"Oh, little brother.."

Damon still wasn't able to say the words, couldn't tell Stefan that he had always been his, always would be too, much as he wanted to. Perhaps someday Stefan would understand anyway.

Once Stefan had settled against Elena, Damon went to get a wet towel and cleaned them. He pressed brief kisses to the girl's stomach and ran a caressing hand over his brother's strong thigh.

xxooxx

Stefan happily drew Elena into his arms even as he watched Damon cross the room. He smiled at his girlfriend, knowing that none of this would have been possible without her.

"Thank you. I love you... so much. I think we both do."

xxooxx

Elena had watched the brotherly moment with mixed feelings. Even though she was sure of Stefan's feelings for her and even suspected that Damon wasn't unemotional regarding her, her seventeen year old feelings were insecure, afraid that the two of them wouldn't need her anymore.

But Stefan's loving words were quickly reassuring her. She cuddled into his arms, kissing him deeply.

"I love you so much, Stefan. And I think that I love Damon, too. Is that okay with you?"

.

**TBC**


	4. Chapter 4

**Title:** Love is not consolation. It is light.  
**Author:** Ayumie and CrowX  
**Part:** 4 of 4  
**Fandom:** Vampire Diaries (TV)  
**Rating:** NC-17  
**Pairing:** Damon/Elena/Stefan  
**Word count:** 3189

**Warnings:** Incest, Threesome, Slash

**Summary:** After the opening of the tomb Damon is devastated. There is only one thing that can console him, but will Stefan be able to do that for him? Even though he wanted it for so long himself? D/E/S

**Disclaimer:** All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

.

_Thank you for all your great comments. I always love to read them._

_And a very big hug and thank you to my wonderful beta reader darkkite23._

_.  
_

* * *

_.  
_

**Love is not consolation. It is light.**

_Love is not consolation. It is light._

Friedrich Nietzsche (1844-1900)

.

.

**Chapter 4**

.

.**  
**

Stefan kissed her by way of answer. They dozed a bit and, when they woke for the second time that morning, it was Damon who fixed them breakfast. He made scrambled eggs and toast for Elena and even handed Stefan a mug of microwaved animal blood without comment.

They ate in companionable silence, occasionally offering comments on new ideas and their plans for the next few days.

Stefan in particular seemed happy to just drink in the relaxed atmosphere. He still couldn't believe his good luck and kept throwing glances at Damon to make sure he hadn't imagined the last few hours, only to quickly drop his gaze whenever he received a smile in return. Elena and Damon were both smiling...

Even though it all had started out as comfort for Damon, right now it felt more like they had to reassure Stefan. Elena thought it was terribly cute how her boyfriend was behaving like a virgin the day after. It showed how much Stefan had wanted the love and closeness of his brother and that now he couldn't believe it had happened.

After breakfast, she stood up and went to the bathroom. Throwing a glance over her shoulder, she looked over to Damon and winked.

"I need a shower. Do you both want to join me? I think Damon hasn't had the pleasure of feeling Stefan deep inside of him, right?"

The looks on both their faces was priceless. Stefan couldn't believe how lucky he was. Not only did he have such a girlfriend, but she was also so accepting of his strange desire and love for his older brother. She fit in perfectly with them, not only that, she was the reason Stefan could finally be close to his brother again, even though in a way he'd never dared to wish for. Stefan stood up and held out a hand for Damon.

"Are you coming?"

Grinning, Damon took his brother's hand and let himself be pulled to his feet. It was almost a pity for them to shower - he kind of liked the sex smell on the three of them. He'd just have to see they'd smell like that again very soon.

"That eager to fuck me, little brother? Not that I can blame you..."

There wasn't no sting in his voice, though; none of the sarcasm he'd usually invest in such a comment. For a moment he held Stefan back and whispered:

"Are you sure about this? Because, if we're going in there, I'll very probably end up taking Elena."

Even though Stefan still had some doubts about the intentions of his brother, he lost them the moment Damon asked him in all honesty. Looking deep into his brother's eyes to convey his seriousness he replied:

"It is okay. Moreover, I want to see you buried in her, want to drive you deeper inside of her when I push into your ass, brother."

The kiss that followed was full of heat and tenderness. Stefan figured it was Damon's way of thanking him.

Ahead of them Elena had stripped and started the shower. The bathroom was luxuriously furnished and thus the shower was big enough for them. She looked over to the brothers and began to touch herself with a foaming sponge, drawing it over her breasts down to her legs. Seeing both vampires kissing each other was making her very horny. Moaning she leaned back, enjoying the sight while caressing herself.

Damon turned Stefan in his arms and rested his chin on that broad shoulder. This way both of them could watch Elena touching herself. Slowly stroking his brother's erection, Damon nuzzled at that tempting neck.

"Just look at our girlfriend, Stef, she's gorgeous. Tell me what it's like to fuck her. I've been wondering forever and you've always been such a spoil sport..."

Elena was gorgeous, all long limbs and flawless olive skin. However, Damon was at least as excited about the prospect of being taken by Stefan. He hadn't had sex with a vampire for a long time and this was Stefan, who always seemed so calm and in control.

Stefan sighed into the caress of his cock, feeling not as near on the edge as before, now that the tension was a little less. His eyes never left his girlfriend, no - _their_ girlfriend - as she pleasured herself. It wasn't the first time he'd seen this.

"She's amazing, Damon, not as uptight as you would have accused her of being. She's passionate like a wildcat and always curious about new things. And being inside of her feels so... heavenly." Stefan groaned at the memories as well as Damon's stroking hand.

Elena heard them talking over the sound of the shower. She went over to them, grabbing both their hands to draw them under the stream.

"And you should see Stefan when he's on top. He tries to hold back, but there's always the hidden forcefulness right next to his tenderness. I love being filled by him, and you'll love it too, I'm sure, Damon."

Then they were all in the shower, giggling and shoving each other until they were comfortable beneath the spray. After one last glance at Stefan, Damon moved in to kiss Elena. Her mouth was warm, welcoming and he plundered it. After a moment his brother pressed up behind him and nuzzled at his neck.

"As a matter of fact, I never thought that Elena was uptight. I always suspected that she had a wild side. What I never even guessed at was you, little brother..."

Stefan rolled his eyes even as he slowly ran his hand down Damon's sides. After a moment he reached down to cup that firm ass, struggling to keep his composure. He'd show Damon just how not-uptight he could be...

Elena just smiled in the kiss, knowing that her boyfriend would show Damon his other side, the part she always wanted to see, too. She explored Damon's body, glad that she was able to do what she'd wanted for quite some time without cheating on Stefan. Falling down to her knees she stroked Damon's erection, and brought it to her mouth, licking the head. She looked up to Damon, not breaking eye contact and sucked him in.

Stefan saw what Elena was doing and decided to copy her. He sank down to his knees and caressed those firm cheeks, spreading them. Stefan bent forwards and touched the hidden hole of his brother's ass with his tongue, circling it. Drawing back he looked up to Damon.

"Do you like that? Tell me how much you want my tongue inside of you."

Damon tried to formulate some sort of reply, but, for once, speech deserted him. He had to press his palm against the cool tiles of the wall to steady himself. Not wanting to pressure Elena, he reached behind himself to grip Stefan's hair instead.

"Want it badly, little brother. Not just your tongue either..."

When Stefan complied and slowly pushed a wet finger into his hole, Damon gave a harsh groan. It felt good, but it had also been a while.

Loving the fact that, for once, he was the one who had Damon on his toes, Stefan kept going. Elena's hand was resting on his thigh, her thumb rubbing slow circles against his skin. They really were in this together.

It was even better compared to her fantasies to see her boyfriend pleasuring his brother. Elena moaned around the cock in her mouth, caressing Stefan's hip with her other hand, creeping down to grasp his erection as well. Not wanting Damon to come too early Elena stood up and looked into Damon's darkened eyes.

"Do it, Damon. Want to feel you inside. Want to see Stefan letting go of his control when he sinks in you."

She used the wall of the shower as leverage and embraced Damon's thighs with her legs, so that the tip of his cock was pushing against her wet opening.

Stefan had to smile at his energetic girlfriend. He stood up as well and hugged Damon from behind, letting his cock rest between Damon's cheeks. Bending forward he nipped at those cute ears, sucking them lightly.

"I'll help you with that, brother."

He grabbed Damon's cock and guided him inside of Elena.

Quickly reaching down to cup Elena's buttocks, Damon supported some of the weight. He groaned as his brother helped him into that welcoming heat, a sentiment echoed by the girl in front of them. Waiting for Elena to relax, Damon moved slowly, carefully. Stefan's mouth against his ear only made it harder to hold back.

Moving his mouth to Damon's neck, Stefan felt his brother's pulse speed up, his body feigning life even at this most intimate of times. Unable to wait any longer, he reached for their conditioner to slick himself, hands shaking slightly as he uncapped the lid.

Moaning, Elena used the higher leverage to look over Damon's shoulder as Stefan prepared him. It was breathtaking. She bent down to whisper that in Damon's other ear, licking it. When Stefan finally pushed inside, she thrust her hips with small fast movements to distract him.

After preparing his brother thoroughly Stefan couldn't wait to slide inside.

"Mhm, brother, you're so tight. Can't wait to explore your ass."

He pushed inside to the hilt, enjoying how he could dominate Damon's movements in Elena. It was as if he was fucking her through his brother. He set a steady pace, not too fast. He bent forwards to kiss Elena's lips just next to Damon's ear, licking both of them simultaneously.

Damon cried out at as Stefan pushed into him, pushed him further into Elena's heat. It felt incredible. Of course he knew that with his strength he could have easily dominated the encounter, but he found that he didn't want to.

"Feels so good. Don't hold back, brother. I can take it. And I'm sure that our girl will just love it..."

Stefan grinned. Well, if that was what Damon wanted... Even as he leaned forward to brace himself against the wall, Stefan let his hips snap forward. The groan from both his brother and Elena was immensely gratifying. So he did it again. And again.

Even though Elena had been in this position just hours earlier, it was different. Damon felt longer than Stefan, if not as thick and his length touched other places deep inside of her, making her cry out in pleasure. And finally she got to see a Stefan who didn't hold back, his face a mixture of pleasure and fierceness. He was kissing his brother's neck and Elena saw with excitement that his vampire features emerged.

"Do you want to bite him?" she asked between moans.

The question startled Stefan who was losing himself in the pleasure, nearly forgetting all caution as his hips drove into the muscled ass relentlessly. He realized that his fangs were out and just millimeters away from Damon's luscious neck.

"Brother, what do you say? Do you want me to bite you?"

Barely remembering to shield Elena from some of the force of Stefan's thrusts, Damon quivered with anticipation. He wanted those sharp teeth in his neck, wanted to feel his brother feed. Although he had occasionally bitten Stefan, the favor had never been returned.

"Do it, Stef. You can't hurt me and it'll be so good. You'll see..."

After that, there was no holding back. Stefan growled and moved with even more force, scraped his teeth over Damon's neck to draw out the tension. When he finally struck and warm blood flooded his mouth, Stefan's mind blanked out. The taste was incredible, richer than anything he had had in years and years.

Both men's faces were feral, with the fangs and the dark eyes surrounded by dark veins, yet their movements were careful. Whimpering with need Elena began to push her hips harder into Damon. She stared at the point where Stefan's mouth was joined with his brother's neck and realized how hard it must have been for him to refrain from biting her during orgasm.

"Love you both so much," she panted, not really caring that she was baring her innermost feelings. "Never want to leave you, any of you, Damon, Stefan." With a deep shudder she came, clenching around Damon.

Elena's words and Damon's blood were the final push over the edge and tearing his mouth away Stefan threw his head back and screamed with the pleasure. He spilled himself into his brother, using the last thrusts to hit Damon's prostate relentlessly.

After the most amazing orgasm of his life - barring only the one he had had earlier that day, Damon carefully set Elena back on her feet. The girl was still a little unsteady, panting against his skin. He pressed a kiss to her temple.

"You won't have to. In fact, I think at this point, it would be all but impossible to get rid of us. You know Stefan - he's very clingy."

Resting his head on his brother's shoulders, Stefan reached over to brush a strand of wet hair from Elena's face.

"I really am."

All at once the three of them started to laugh.

Elena, laughing, grabbed the shower lotion to clean Stefan while he did the same to Damon. She looked over to Damon who brushed his hands over her body, cleaning her as well, grinning knowingly. She suspected that Damon felt the same and she knew how deeply Damon could love, if Katherine was any indication. Even though Elena wasn't too sure if he could love her as her own person yet, she was sure of his feelings for Stefan.

They got out of the shower and after dressing, Stefan joined Damon in the den. Elena went to the kitchen to fix lunch. Apparently, their activities had made her hungry again.

"Can we talk, brother? So much has changed in the last 24 hours and I just want to… want to know that this isn't a game for you. I want to trust you fully, with Elena and with my feelings. It's just hard to change this fast, you know."

He hugged himself, feeling scared and lonely all of a sudden.

Damon stared at his little brother at a loss. He didn't know how to reassure Stefan. Mocking Stefan, needling him, tormenting him - that's what he was good at. But clearly this wasn't the kind of situation that could be brushed off with a joke. He was going to have to say something, something good enough to make that look disappear from Stefan's face. Taking a deep breath, Damon pulled his little brother into his arms.

"It's not a game. You and Elena... I need you. I know that I haven't done anything to deserve either of you, but I'll try. I can't promise that I'll always be the brother you deserve or the friend that Elena deserves, but I'll try. And I won't let anything happen to either of you. Ever."

Waiting for Stefan's reply, Damon prayed that this would be enough. It had been honest, at least, and as much of his soul as he could bring himself to bare. Elena would have understood.

Elena smiled from her hidden place behind the kitchen door. This was such a cute moment between the brothers that she didn't dare to intrude. Finally, Damon had acted on her piece of advice and talked with Stefan without any hidden meanings. She knew that it was just what Stefan needed to hear.

Stefan was a little embarrassed at how needy he was but then he didn't care. The last days had been in emotional turmoil and Damon's words were reassuring him. He had never heard Damon speak so honestly and he believed him. Burying his face in Damon's neck he relaxed in his embrace, taking in his comforting scent.

"I believe you, big brother and I believe in you. I love you, you know? Always have."

Those words were enough to make even Damon choke up. He hugged Stefan tighter, all but crushing him to his chest. It felt so good to be together again, really together, like they had been all those years ago. Well, except for the sleeping together part.

"You're mine. My little brother. I may not always be kind to you, but that will never change."

The other words would have to wait for some other day. Out of the corner of his eye, Damon noticed Elena standing in the door. He smiled at her and gestured for her to come over and join them on the couch.

"And there's our girlfriend. No need to be shy - you belong here, too."

Elena hid her face to brush a few tears aside. She was getting emotional witnessing as after 146 years the brothers had finally buried the hatchet. Smiling she went over to them, joining them on the couch.

She hugged both of them as tightly as she could, kissing first Stefan and then Damon.

"Yes, I'm both your girlfriend now, don't you forget. But I'm afraid that I have to ask you one favor, Damon."

Stefan looked up, worrying slightly since he had no idea as to what Elena wanted. With surprise he heard her request, admonishing himself that he shouldn't be surprised at all.

"I don't care what or who you fed from, but please refrain from killing anyone. That's one thing I can never condone, okay?"

Damon frowned. By and large, he didn't have any problem with Elena's demand. These days he was mostly relying on blood-bags and if he really felt like fresh human blood, he could always feed and compel. However…

"I'll kill anyone who's a threat to you or Stef, no questions asked. And you have to trust my judgment in this – I won't always be able to ask for your permission first. But I won't kill for fun and I'll even try to protect your little friends as far as I'm able to. Is that ok with you?"

Stefan stared in disbelief. Even after the previous night this was more than he had dared to hope for. Not waiting for Elena to answer, he nodded.

"Yes! That sounds great. And we'll work together, all of us. No more secrets."

With a surprised smile Elena cuddled against Damon and Stefan.

"Thank you, Damon, I'll always trust you."

Interrupting the mushy moment Stefan looked in the direction of the kitchen and wrinkled his nose.

"Whatever you tried to cook, Elena, right now it won't be eatable anymore."

Elena jumped and ran into the kitchen only to throw the dark pizza out. She opened the windows and returned embarrassed.

"I'm afraid that we'll have to eat out, sorry."

Both of the vampires grinned and Stefan pulled up his brother, linking their arms. Pulling Elena to his other side they went to the car, all of them knowing that from now on it would always be like that.

.

.**  
**

**~ THE END ~**

.**  
**


End file.
